Two Sided Coin
by Catalina Royce
Summary: [Complete] He turned away from her. "Look at me when I speak to you, Potter!" "I'm trying to be the gentleman you think I could never be, Evans!" The story of Lily and James' romance.
1. At It Again

**Author's Note:** My friend Qiana Elfosng and I recently came up with an idea to periodically challenge each other. This was our first challenge. She, knowing how much I _love_ fluff, but absolutely _hate_ writing it, decided to challenge me to write a fluffy James/Lily fic. The only other requirement was that it had to include hot!Sirius.

This is my attempt to fulfill that challenge. There are six chapters, and I'll post them every three days. They're very short chapters, and not particularly deep, but I did enjoy writing them.

  


**Two Sided Coin**

**At It Again**

They were at it again. 

Sirius, Remus and Peter leant against the wall as the class poured out of their second lesson of Advanced Transfiguration. Remus had a bemused grin on his face. His red-brown hair and amber eyes gleamed with amusement at the two warriors battling it out.

It was quite a sight to see. One of the contestants was one of his best friends, James Potter. At this present instant, James' face was scrunched up with anger, his messy black hair going in every direction, eyes glinting at his foe from behind his glasses. And then, completely dwarfed by James' height was Lily Evans, the cause of all James' troubles.

She must've been at least 6 inches shorter than him, but she was glaring up at him with all the fury of a lioness hunting for food. Her brilliant green eyes were challenging and defiant, her face set into a frown that had been honed from years of bitter arguments between the two. The Marauders had never figured out what had sparked them, but as Lily had loudly commented time and time again, she just couldn't 'stand the arrogant prat'.

Apparently, this time the argument had started because he'd preceded her out of the classroom. She hadn't cared about anyone else, but she wasn't letting Potter get past her.

"It's polite to let a witch precede you, Potter, or didn't your well-to-do mother tell you that?" 

He took her comment with narrowed eyes, face flushing as she reminded him of his manners. It didn't last long, because a second later, he hissed, "You're not a witch, Evans, you're a _bitch_."

Remus straightened up slightly, shooting a concerned glance at Sirius. Sirius, however, was leaning back against the wall, his longer-than-usual black hair slightly ruffled, blue eyes watching the proceedings with interest. Remus didn't relax, though. For all James' and Lily's fighting, they'd never reached petty insults before.

The redhead seemed to take it in stride, though her fingers clenched around her book bag strap. Her knuckles were white, but by no change of expression did she acknowledge any hurt she might have felt. Indeed, her expression turned mocking. "What's wrong, Potter? Worried about the upcoming NEWTs? You should be, even if we had _three_ years to prepare, you wouldn't have enough time. You're nothing but money and a pretty broom."

"Jealous, Evans?"

She sucked in a breath, for some reason more upset about this attack then the one that had come before it. "If you think, for one instant," she muttered, refusing to look at him, just staring at the wall behind him, "that _I_ am jealous of _you_, then you have another think coming!"

He ducked to the side so he was in her line of vision. "So why don't you look at me when you say that?"

Her only answer was to storm off.

A smile played around James' lips as he turned to face his friends. Sirius gave a bark of laughter and slapped him on the back, Peter smiled, but Remus' frown remained in place. James looked after Lily's figure, his hand ruffling up his hair.

"What's wrong, Moony?"

"D'you think you went a bit far with her this time?"

Sirius snickered. "I think that it's not _nearly_ as far as James _wants_ to go with her." His blue eyes lit up with humour. Peter gave an appreciative laugh. Remus merely sighed, and tried again.

"I mean, I know you two fight a lot, but calling her a bitch?"

James' shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. His brown eyes were regretful, but they didn't seem to understand the full impact of what had happened. He smiled the small pang of conscience away. "I think of it as our form of flirting. I don't mean it, she knows that."

"She was crying as she left."

Alarm flared up in James' face. He'd been obsessed with Lily since their fifth year, and he'd never purposefully tried to hurt her. As he'd already told Remus, he saw their fighting as a way of flirting. After all, Evans was never normal in anything she did, and if she didn't know how to flirt in the normal way, then he'd adjust.

He stared down the corridor with concern, and then shrugged it off. Perhaps she was just having a bad day. If it was more than that, then he'd apologise. "C'mon," he muttered. "Let's go."


	2. All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:** These chapters haven't been beta-read -- my wonderful beta Nicole has her hands full at the moment -- so please excuse any spelling mistakes. I've tried to read over it, but it's very hard to do when you yourself wrote it. Also, just to plug my story, please check out my other stories, especial my _WIP_, The Myth of Innocence. This is the first Marauder's story I've written, although I expect I'll write more. Please read and review -- comments and criticism are welcome...although I might not take flames well on a bad day. And finally, please enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this story.

* * *

**Two Sided Coin**

**All Hallows Eve**

It'd been two months since James had made Lily cry, and he still hadn't apologised. She'd been fine the next time he'd seen her, and he figured she'd be embarrassed if he mentioned it to her, so he'd let the matter drop, instead just acting nicer the next time he saw her; a big mistake. He'd complimented her on her hair, and she'd sent him a look of scorn and walked away. 

He'd been a little disheartened by her actions. It seemed two years of flirting had done nothing to make her see him in a better light.

It was the Halloween feast, and the hall was decorated spectacularly. There was a wide table placed just below the Staff Table, an animated pumpkin singing merrily. The food was delicious, and the drink was great. The only thing missing was Evans.

Normally she sat across from him, eleven seats down, so that she could glare at him without being obvious. But at the moment the position was taken by a first year. In fact, he hadn't seen Evans since they'd finished classes. 

Feeling slightly worried, James leant over to Sirius and grinned at him. "I'll be right back, okay? I just got to go check on something."

Padfoot nodded, his mouth full of roast chicken. He managed to swallow, then muttered, "Yeah, okay. I'll save you some dessert. Of course," he grinned devilishly, "maybe you'll be having something – or should I say _someone_ – else for dessert? I notice that a certain lady isn't here."

Flushing, he shook his head and stood up. "You know it's not like that." _Not that I wouldn't like it to be,_ he thought.

"Not that you wouldn't like it to be, Prongs."

James just grinned and waved to Remus and Peter, then walked out of the Great Hall.

He hadn't seen her in the Gryffindor Common Rooms, so he didn't think she'd be there. He'd have heard if she was sick. The most logical place for her to be at this point was outside, so he headed out that way. 

He knew that she loved the lake; he'd seen her out there enough. While he sat underneath the Beech Tree, she usually sat near the sun. James messed up his hair absently as he walked towards the lake. It was when he was about a metre away that he realised there was someone swimming in the lake. Of course, they didn't seem to be swimming so much as floating. Frowning, he called out; knowing instinctively that it was Lily. 

"What the hell are you doing out here, Evans?" 

The figure bolted upright, her gasp audible even from here. She regained herself quickly. "It's Samhain, Potter, but I wouldn't expect _you_ to know what that is."

He took great pleasure that even in the dark she knew his voice. He also took the remark as a personal challenge, reciting what he knew as he started wading into the lake. "The ancient Celts observed Samhain at the end of October. Samhain heralded the change to the dark half of the year – the winter months. What's that got to do with you swimming in a lake in the middle of the night?"

Even as he made the remark, he remembered something in a muggle book he and Sirius had come across once. Some witches chose to partake in a ritual purification; a bath. Could it be that this was Lily's..bath? She hadn't answered him yet, so he called out a question. "Merlin, Evans, are you _naked_?"

Stupid question. Even from here, the moonlight was sufficient for him – now that he was looking – to see her breasts bobbing up and down with the movements she made to keep her afloat.

He was now waist-depth, and though he wanted to stop, his legs kept wading forward. "Stop it, Evans!"

She paused for a second in confusion, and then began the movements all over again. "Stop what?"

"Stop moving!"

Her laugh ran through the air. "What if I can't, Potter? What if I'm like a shark – what if I have to keep swimming to stay aflo-" she'd stopped swimming and started sinking. Panic broke through him, and he started swimming, ignoring the dragging weight of his clothes.

"Evans? Evans! Bloody Merlin," he seethed, then dived under the water, searching for what he was sure would be Evans' limp body being dragged down by the Grindelows. He couldn't see a thing in the dark murky waters of the lake, wasn't even sure if he'd be able to see his hands.

Almost frantic, he came up for air, then gave a bellow as something latched onto him. Evans laughed and swam away quickly, but James could still feel the heat of her naked body pressed up against him. He glared at her, uncaring that she probably wouldn't be able to see it in the moonlight.

"You aren't the only one who can play tricks, Potter," she giggled. 

"You think that's funny, Evans? You scared me half to death. I thought you were drowning!" His voice broke with fear. Her laughter stopped abruptly and she swam towards him, looking worried and slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I didn't mean to scare you."

He turned away from her. 

"Potter? Potter! Look at me when I speak to you!" She swam around him, trying to get him to face her.

"Bloody hell, Evans, stop it. I'm trying to be the gentleman you think I could never be!" 

Totally perplexed, she stopped and allowed him to turn his back on her. "What the hell?"

His sigh of frustration carried over the water. "You're naked, Evans, or did you forget? You might think I have the patience of a saint, but for Merlin's sake, you can't expect to swan around with no clothes on, your naked breasts bobbing in the water, your gorgeous hair plastered to your face, and your body looking so amazing in the moonlight and get away with nothing happening!"

He shook his head and started swimming away, not caring exactly how much he'd given away with those words. Her mocking laughter-filled voice drifted towards him. "I never knew you were such a prude, James Potter."

He whirled back to face her. "Me, a prude? Evans, you're Miss-Oh-So-Perfect. You're Miss Head-Girl, Miss Can't-Do-Anything-Wrong. _You're_ the one with a stick so far up your butt" – _and what a butt it is,_ he thought – "that you call me up on going out of the classroom before you! You've never broken the rules, you're never coming out of your shell, except when you want to pull me up on something, and sometimes I wonder why the hell you're even in Gryffindor!"

She sighed, and he could just imagine her chest heaving. _Don't think about it,_ he advised himself. "Just because I don't act foolishly, Potter, doesn't mean that I'm not brave."

She swam over to the edge of the lake and climbed out. James managed to restrain himself for a minute and a half before he gave into the temptation to look at her, and by that time, she was dressed.

Sighing in defeat, he swam over to the bank himself, wondering if Lily Evans was really worth the trouble. 


	3. Changes

**Author's Note:** Please note; this story was intended to be written as a light-hearted sort of challenge. Never anything lengthy. That's why the chapters are so short. It wasn't supposed to be a big project. If you'd like to be notified of when I update, just add me to your "Author Alerts" list in the member's area. Fanfiction.net will send you an e-mail when I update or create a story. Oh, I got a few reviews last time that I'd like to reply to, so I apologise for the length of this Author's Note.

_Logical Raven:_ Samhain is the ancient festival of the Celts and Romans. Now, as a witch, Lily would have known about this. A wicca [or in this case, witch/wizard], each Halloween [or around that time] can choose to participate in the ancient Samhain rituals, one of which is taking a solitary bath [thus, naked] in a pure place. In this case, the most pure place Lily can get to was the lake. Hope that cleared up your confusion.

_Mickey:_Yeah, it is real and everything. Almost everything I put in my stories is researched so it is as close to the truth as the plot allows it to be. Sometimes I have to manipulate a few facts or make things up [especially for the theories involving souls in The Myth of Innocence, which is very hard to research], but I usually stick as close to the truth as possible. And I haven't stopped writing the Myth of Innocence, but I'm trying to get this chapter right, and it just keeps eluding me. It shouldn't be much longer.

_Tymeless-Moment:_ Thanks for your reviews. Yes, the last chapter was 'interesting', however, that's as far as it goes in terms of the interest level. And it does get fluffier, believe me.

* * *

**Two Sided Coin**

**Changes**

"So what did happen on Halloween?" Padfoot's question came from out of nowhere, but he should have expected it. After all, he hadn't mentioned that night at all, something unusual for him. Of course, what would he say? That she'd gone skinny-dipping in the middle of the night where anyone could see her? No one would believe it anyway.

He just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Padfoot."

"So nothing happened? Because I know you didn't come back to the feast, and Marianne – she's in the same dorm as Lily-"

"I know who Marianne is."

"I wondered. You've never looked at any of them twice, you know. Anyway, from what she's told me, Lily never came down to the feast, either." Sirius' hair was ruffled, his lips suspiciously pink. James could guess why Marianne was so happy to tell her what her friend had been up to.

"Nothing happened." His voice brooked no argument; knowing Sirius, he'd try anyway.

"I believe you," Peter put in. "I spoke to Theresa – Marianne's friend. And she said Marianne only tells Sirius things so that he'll reward her, if you know what I mean." He grinned, his rat-like face alight with amusement.

James sighed. "Since when has either of you two been old women? Bloody gossips." He sighed and scrubbed his face with his palms. "And am I the only one who isn't getting some?"

Moony entered the library at that instant, paused, then grinned and slapped James on the back. "Don't worry, I'm not either. 'Course, it's a bit hard for me: 'So what sort of things do you do when you're not at school?' 'Well, every three days of a month, I turn into a wolf and try to bite people.' Not exactly the best conversation starter, even I must admit."

Sirius nodded. "We should get you a shirt: 'Werewolves like it doggy style.' Maybe it'll attract some more women." He grinned and leant back in his seat. "Cheer up, Moony. One day you'll find someone, and have lots of sweaty hot sex."

"Is that all you think about?"

"How can I help it? I have girls flinging themselves at me almost everyday of the week. I'm coming to the conclusion that one of you guys has dumped a love potion on me while I was sleeping." Sirius needed no help with the 'fairer' sex. His dark hair and eyes sent off lethal attraction vibes that made most girls obsess over him. 

James sighed. "I wish you'd return the favour, then." 

"Still having trouble with your lady fair?" 

He nodded. "I mean, I just don't understand her. I try to be nice, she hates me. I be nasty, she's even nastier. I try to be a gentlemen, she gets angry at me."

Sirius shrugged. "No one understands girls, Prongs, that's why we like them." 

Remus nodded, but Peter gasped, then volunteered his idea. "Why don't you get her a present? It can be something little. These romance novels that Theresa reads _always_ have presents in them. She absolutely _melts_ when it happens." 

"So why haven't you gotten her a present, Wormtail?"

Peter snorted. "What, do I _look_ crazy? I'd never hear the end of it. And she'd expect more presents. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to waste _my_ money buying her roses and chocolates at any time but Valentine's Day. Theresa knows how I feel about her."

"Speaking of whom…" Padfoot let his sentence hang and nodded towards the group of Gryffindor girls sitting at a table in the library. There must've been about ten of them, all laughing and talking quietly. They weren't from the same grade, but were probably all fifth, sixth or seventh years.

Lily was there, talking quietly to Marianne and Theresa. Marianne, too, was looking very flushed, and she kept stealing glances at Sirius. Lily glanced over at their table, her eyes finding James'. They stared at each other for a long second, a mutual challenge, a slight question in her eyes, and an emphatic answer in his. _No, he hadn't told anyone. Yes, he still wanted her._ She was the first to look away, a puzzled smile on her face, as if she'd just discovered something that she never knew. He started after her for a long second. 

"You know," Remus said wisely, looking absently at Lily, "Eye contact is acknowledged as one of the most powerful forms of flirting."

Sirius and Peter laughed. James suddenly had hope for the future.

  



	4. Silent Night

**Author's Note:** Ah. Well, it's possible that I didn't explain myself enough in the last chapter, so I'll try again. I never meant to imply that Lily was a wicca. Nor did I ever say that wiccans practice magic with wands. However, that isn't to say that Lily never took Muggle studies and came across the idea [in research, class, or whatever] and it appealed to her sense of...risk taking, I suppose. She's sick of people believing that she doesn't have a courageous bone in her body, and this is one of her rebellions against that. Don't tell me that you've never rebelled by yourself, on your own, just so that you can prove to yourself that you're not what people expect. _That_ is what Lily was actually doing. It's not endorsed by the teachers, or anyone. It's simply an idea Lily has adopted for herself, which people do. And I apologise to Logical Raven and Hoshi Sama [who could have left their e-mail address if they wanted to further discuss this point] and anyone else I gave the wrong impression to. I never meant to cast Lily as a wiccan.

  


* * *

**Two Sided Coin**

**Silent Night**

James woke up Christmas morning with anticipation (and a lot of nervousness) sitting in his stomach. He'd gone shopping for Lily's present 10 days ago, and since then he'd changed his mind a dozen times. He wasn't sure if it was the right present, or if it would strike the right note. What if she didn't like it? What if she laughed in his face? What if she gave him one of her looks of cold disdain? Usually he found them humorous, but he was going out on a limb here, and he wasn't sure about anything anymore, led alone what he'd do if she hated what he'd bought her.

Her present was safely in his trunk, waiting for the right moment to give it to her. He knew she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas – he'd checked the lists, and besides, she never went home except for Summer. He couldn't understand why. He'd seen her parents once when they'd gotten off Platform 9 and ¾, and they loved her something fierce. They seemed very proud of her.

Sirius hit him with a pillow. He'd been lying inactive for too long. James flipped over and smiled at the boys. There was a pile of presents underneath all of their beds. They quickly ripped their way through their respective piles of presents. James thanked his fellow Marauders for their presents; from Remus he'd been given a book "Twelve Signs You Know She Loves You" ("I figured you might need some help, Prongs."), a mirror from Sirius ("Just say my name and I'll see you immediately. All you need to do is carry it with you. It makes it easy to use a lookout.") and from Peter a statue of a stag that occasionally moved, or, when he set it down, started running over his bed.

They made their way to the common room, James having dug out his present for Lily. He figured he'd take it to her now, before everything else got in the way. He hadn't taken two steps up the stairs before a loud alarm rang and the steps melted into a slide. Marianne walked up to him, smiling knowingly. "You can't go up there. Girls only. And..if you're looking for who I think you're looking for, she's already gone down to breakfast."

James hid his disappointment and walked away, the present hanging from his hand. He'd wanted to give it to her now, but he'd have to wait. Perhaps until dinner, when he could finally catch her. James ran back up to the boys' dorms quickly and replaced the present in his trunk before meeting up with the other guys. He'd give it to her later.

The halls were lined with Christmas trees, holly and ivy. There was, however, no mistletoe – probably to discourage 'fraternization in the halls' as Filch would put it. Someone had hung icicles on the suits of armour, and ice was dangling from their nose. As Sirius, James and Peter walked past, they muttered incantations to hang icicles from other parts of the suits of armour. Remus just looked away, shaking his head wryly.

They spent the day outside, playing in the snow and having a snow fight. James was winning until he saw Lily walk past in a new green coat that clung to her curves and matched the colour of her eyes. He stared transfixed after her until three snowballs hit him in the back. He turned back to the Marauders, glancing occasionally at Lily. She hadn't looked at him once.

After lunch Sirius suggested they stay inside, at which James just nodded and climbed the stares. They collapsed into the sofas, chatting animatedly. Peter looked at James, who wasn't taking part in the discussion, instead gazing into the fire and brooding silently. He started to speak, but Remus just shook his head. They all knew what was wrong with him anyway. Lily was leading him a merry chase, and, while he hadn't won yet, he'd certainly changed – probably for the better, despite what Sirius said.

Peter, Sirius and Remus played Wizards Chess for a while; finally agreeing they were all brilliant and that it was time for dinner. James followed them, sitting with them but staring morosely at his dinner. It was only when Lily sat down across from him that he broke out of his trance, and even then it was only to stare at her incredulously.

"What?" She asked defiantly. "Someone else took my usual seat, and there's no room anywhere else."

Sirius, grinning, looked at the near empty room. "It seems to me that..." A swift kick from Remus shut him up.

For once tactful, the three not-besotted-with-Lily-Evans Marauders ate the rest of their meal in silence. James was still staring at her with amazement, his mind barely on what he was eating. It was only when he missed his mouth and hit himself on the cheek with a forkful of mashed potatoes that he came to his senses and concentrated on what he was doing.

The silence seemed awkward to him. He kept glancing up at Lily, willing her to break the silence. She didn't. Instead, feeling that it was what he had to do to start the conversation, he said, "Do you like-"

It was as far as he got before Lily shot to her feet, announcing. "That's ridiculous! No, Potter, I don't! And I don't like you insinuating things that are clearly untrue. And for your information, I only sat with you because all the other girls have gone home for the holidays except Marianne, and lord knows she jabbers on. No, Potter, I don't like you one bit!" She shot him an angry look before storming out of the hall.

James stared after her, completely confused as to what had just happened. "I was just going to ask her if she liked the mashed potatoes." He said in a bewildered tone.

The boys just burst into mirthful laughter.

They finished their meal in peace, with no more feminine outbreaks. James once again followed the boys to their dorms, trying again to get up the girls stairs. Once again Marianne stopped him, informing him that Lily wasn't there.

Sighing irritably, more sure than ever that girls just weren't worth the trouble, James nonetheless made his way back to his dorms, this time collecting his broomstick, invisibility cloak and his present for Lily. He would give it to her, even if it meant waiting all night for her to return to her room. 

He swept his cloak over himself, grabbed the present and settled himself onto his broom. He followed the stairwell down and then up the girls', smiling with delight. The Founders _weren't_ so clever, after all, were they? 

He reached the Seventh Year Girls dorms and faced a dilemma. Which bed was Lily's? There were four beds in the dorm. He looked at the possessions scattered around each bed, finally deciding the one with the books scattered around it would be Lily's. After all, she was the only bookish one in the group of girls, wasn't she?

He sat himself on her bed, looking at each of her books in turn. He hoped no one would come in, because though he was in his invisibility cloak, a book floating in seemingly mid air would probably cause just as much sensation as an Erumpent charging through the school. He set the book down.

Marianne entered. James grinned and averted his eyes as she started getting changed, not at all tempted to take a peek at her. Evans was the last one in the dorm. Even when he was planning to surprise her, she was unwilling to go along with the plan.

Marianne was asleep by now, and Lily started to unbutton her blouse. Not wanting her to be angry with him, especially since he'd spent so much time trying to decide on her present, James threw off his cloak, grinning at her shriek of surprise.

"God, Evans, you scream like a girl," he grinned. 

"What the hell are you doing in my room? You're not allowed up here! There are magical safeguards in place that make sure you can't be up here!" Her voice was incredulous.

"Apparently, though, they don't work if I fly up here." 

She shrugged as the she didn't care, but buttoned up the two buttons she'd undone. "I repeat, Potter. What are you doing up here?" 

He looked down at the present in his hands. All of a sudden, it seemed a stupid thing to do, and he shrugged, frantically searching for another reason to give her for being up here. For once, his imagination failed him, and he told her the truth. "I got you a Christmas present, and I wanted to give it to you." He held it out to her.

She took it hesitantly, as if waiting for it to blow up. When it didn't she sat on the bed next to him, he almost grinned with arrogant pride. He'd never given girls presents before (well, his mother, but that didn't count), but if it meant that Lily would sit near him, he'd give her a thousand. 

She started unwrapping it slowly, carefully removing each piece of spello-tape before continuing. She opened it, and then stared at it for a minute.

"It's a bikini," he said hurriedly. "It's a muggle thing, so I thought you might like it. It's a swimsuit. So that next Halloween you won't have to swim in the nude and risk being discovered by someone."

She looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips. She grinned at him – the first real grin she'd ever given him – then looked down with a frown. "I didn't get you anything Pott..James."

He shrugged then. "I didn't expect you to. We aren't exactly friends." He grinned though. _If he had his way, they'd be more than that,_ he thought.

She nodded, and for a second he thought she agreed that they'd have their respective ways and be more than friends, then he realised she was agreeing that they weren't friends. "Still," she muttered, "I feel bad for not getting you anything." She looked at her hands, then at him. Finally, she leant in and kissed him softly on the mouth, lips lingering for a second. She pulled back, her face alight with a hectic blush, whispered, "Merry Christmas, James." Then stood up and put both the swimsuit and the wrapping paper in her trunk. 

As he left her room on his broomstick, he could have cried, he was so happy. 


	5. First Footing

**Author's Note:** Oh, jeepers, I'm doing this all wrong, aren't I? Logical Raven, I never meant to insult you or imply that you didn't leave your e-mail address. I was referring to Hoshi Sama, so I suppose I should have phrased it as "Who could have left his or her etc." As such, I apologise for any offense taken over that. You are actually one of my favorite reviewers, because you have a lot of discussion provoking things to say. As such, I never meant to offend you. 

The new chapter of The Myth of Innocence will be up soon.

  


* * *

**Two Sided Coin**

**First Footing**

In the week since Christmas, James' badly bruised and battered ego had managed to restore itself. He'd regained his nerve, stopped moping around and had started scheming. He knew that this new move was up to him - Evans had kissed him, after all. And wouldn't the polite thing to do be to repay the favour?

Remus was one of the first to notice James' ever-so-unsubtle change in manner. After all, having lived seven years with a boy who had spent four of them (courtesy of Lily Evans) alternating between morose and overjoyed - although that had never stopped James from playing a prank - Remus could pick the signs easily. And James' grinning like a lunatic when no one was conversing with him certainly let them all know that something had gone very, very right for him on Christmas Night. 

Sirius and Peter also noticed the change, though they weren't as overjoyed about it. Mutters of "She's changed him too much", were whispered under their breath. Of course, they didn't say that to James' face. Sirius, if not Peter, knew exactly how much James loved Lily. His feelings had passed beyond infatuation years ago.

When Sirius asked James what his 'next move' was going to be, and when, James had grinned at Sirius. "Tonight, Padfoot. After all, it's New Year's Eve, and what better time to start over than New Years Eve?"

Sirius was spared the necessity to reply when Marianne and Lily walked past, and both of the boys turned and contemplated their respective females. "Padfoot," James asked suddenly. "You and Marianne - is it serious?"

Padfoot just laughed. "Not by any means. There's a wizard back home she means to snag when she graduates. And on my part? Well, I'm not ready to tie myself down. I'm only seventeen. I'll leave that up to the poor fools who don't know any better, _Prongs_."

"At least I won't be cold and alone when I get old."

"Which you won't be anyway for another forty years or so." Marianne and Lily sat at one of the tables in the common room, talking exceedingly animatedly. It was only when Lily almost hit a first year (who had stayed behind for Christmas) with one of her gestures that she stopped waving her arms about. "So what are you going to do tonight?"

James grinned. "I'm sure Marianne will be happy to tell you after the event. But I need your help anyway. Can you get Marianne out of the girls dorms?"

Padfoot raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but you can't go up there. The wards, remember?"

At that point, James let him in on the secret of flying. Sirius' face lit up with glee, and he snorted with laughter. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with Marianne tomorrow night."

**

.

**

"I don't understand him, Marianne!" Lily announced, her head down. "I mean, I kissed him at Christmas, and he's ignored me since. What if he doesn't like me any more?"

Marianne grinned, her pretty face alight with humour. "So the 'arrogant prat' has tamed you, has he?" She patted Lily on the shoulder. "Look, Lily, you and I aren't the best of friends. We've never gotten close, we both know that. But from what I've heard from Sirius, you have nothing to worry about. Of course, after that kiss you gave him, most of the guys I know wouldn't be back. I mean, what are you? A five year old?" Marianne mimed puckering up, lips pressed together and eyes closed tightly.

"Of course most of the guys _you_ know wouldn't be back. They're the wrong sort of guys. James isn't that shallow."

"Oh, so you're defending him now, are you?"

Lily started waving her arms around again. "No, I am not! He is an arrogant prat, and...and he has not 'tamed' me, and..." she sighed. "I wish he would kiss me."

"Well, it's New Year's Eve tonight. Maybe you can make a move? I'm going to spend it 'practicing' that kiss for midnight."

Lily grinned at the brunette. It wasn't a bad idea, but she wasn't confident enough yet to even try to pull it off.

**

.

**

"Holy Merlin, father of wizards! Potter!" Lily screeched. Marianne had left the dorms a few hours ago to start her 'practising' session with Sirius. Lily had resigned herself to spending the night alone. After all, James had shown no interest in her since The Kiss, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to put herself on the line if he didn't like her anymore.

He grinned at her. "Yeah, it's me again."

"Do you know what time it is?" 

He nodded. "I certainly do. It's three minutes to twelve. And I'm glad to see that you aren't asleep yet. Do you often stay up late?"

_Three minutes to twelve._ Perhaps there was a reason he was here, then. After all, they all knew what happened at midnight - the New Year's Kiss. Perhaps he wanted to..._Oh, don't be stupid, Lily. He probably just wants to let you know that he isn't interested anymore_. "No, not really. But it is New Year's Eve, and I wanted to stay up and" - _Dream of you coming and kissing me_ - "watch the fireworks Dumbledore has planned." She looked down at the ground, then back up at him. The wall near his left shoulder had an interesting pattern on it. She'd always pretended it was a dragon watching over her and bringing her good luck. "So, erm...what are you doing up here?"

He checked his watch. It was a minute to midnight. He stepped onto his broom again and flew out the door. "Well, Evans, it's like this. I come from Scotland, and we Scots have a rather quaint tradition. Perhaps you've heard of it? It's called First Footing." There was a cheer from downstairs, and fireworks started to explode over the lake. He entered the room, his feet skimming the threshold. He got off his broom, walked towards her until she was close enough to kiss, then whispered in her ear. "I wanted to make sure, you see, that I was your first."

He was so close. What was he talking about? Oh, her first. "First what?"

He grinned with masculine delight and stepped back from her. She took a deep breath of air that wasn't filled with the scent of him, her head clearing. _What had happened to her?_

"The first over your threshold." _Was it just her, or did he mean that to be a sexual innuendo?_ "You see, it's good luck if the first person to enter your house - or dorm room, for you - is a tall, dark, and handsome male. And since no one else knows that you can enter the dorm rooms except myself and Sirius - and Padfoot is currently otherwise occupied - I decided I'd just have to perform this duty for you. Here," he handed her lump of coal, then dug out a pint of beer. "these are for you. It's polite to bring them."

She nodded. So he was just giving her good luck? "Well, erm, thank you." Merlin, what was she supposed to call him? Potter? James? She said nothing but placed the items on her bedside table.

"Lily," James admitted. "I have another reason for coming up here. Thing is, there's this other tradition about New Year's Eve. And I'm a little bit late, but I figure it'll work anyway." He stepped closer to her. "See, it's good luck to kiss someone at midnight. It's after midnight, but do you want to try to increase our luck anyway?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know how to kiss someone. It's probably better to just leave it." Her eyes said otherwise. They were bright with desire and hope, the green pools shining at him.

He grinned, leant down, and kissed her. She sighed happily, arms instinctively coming up around his neck. He stopped and pulled away, but grinned down at her. "Happy New Year, Lily Evans."

She was smiling as he left.


	6. Marry Me

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the last chapter, my friends. I figured I'd give it to you as a Valentine's Day gift. However, no, this chapter isn't set on Valentine's day. I do hope you enjoy it, though. 

I'll try not to make this author's note long. Shout outs to the many people who've reviewed my stories, and thanks to those who reviewed multiple times. Your advice and input was wonderful! To _fizban hat_: I got my First Footing traditions from my etiquette book (You'd be surprised how comprehensive they are!), but the book is Australian, so it may not be entirely correct. I did do some research, but I never came across that, although it's probably correct.

Thanks to everyone who added me to their Author Updates and Favorite Authors list. You're all wonderful. The Myth of Innocence chapter should be out in a few days (The only delay I can see is that my toothache doesn't go away. It seems I've cracked a tooth!). The chapters may come more sporadically now that I'm back at school, but they will keep coming. Love to all,

_Catia_

  


* * *

**Two Sided Coin**

**Marry Me**

Two months had passed since The Second Kiss. James hadn't done anything else – hadn't even attempted to – but he still remained in high spirits. He was adamant that since he had instigated the last two 'encounters', it was now Evan's turn to come to him. She had yet to realise that, though.

Still, James was perfectly confident that, given time (and some nudging from Sirius via Marianne) that she'd realise it was now up to her. All she had to do was give the word, and he'd be there. She just had to realise that she _needed_ to give the word.

James finished the day without getting into any trouble, or pulling anyone into mischief. Sirius looked to be content not to get detention for a little while, and so (for one of the first times in their lives) they went to bed without sneaking outside of bounds after dark.

He didn't seem to be able to sleep. He would have thought that she'd have made her move on Valentine's Day. Only, that day had come and gone two weeks (and one day) ago, with most of the school receiving some sort of card, or present, or gesture of affection. It looked like only James had gone without.

He was just dosing off to sleep when the door to their room opened and a hooded figured entered. He didn't pay much attention – Marianne often had late night visits with Padfoot. Of course, when the figure ignored Padfoot's bed and continued towards his, James sat upright, reaching for his wand.

"What do you want?" 

Silence. The figure reached his bed. James was about to hex the person to the next century when the person sat on his bed and removed their – her – hood. _Lily_. She smiled nervously. "I borrowed the cloak from Marianne."

"Oh." He nodded, not sure what else to say. What else should he say? There was nothing to say. "What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip. "Do you know what the date today is?" _February 29th._ He nodded for her to continue. "Well, since you're so infatuated with traditions, I figured I'd tell you about this one. Every leap year – on the 29th of February, there's an opportunity for the woman to ask the man to marry her."

She stopped. James held his breath, then let it out with a whoosh of air as she continued. "You know the first argument we had this year? The...the one outside of Transfiguration? How you said I was jealous?" Without waiting for an answer, she went on. "It isn't your wealth I'm jealous of, it was your family." A blush ran up her cheeks, peaches and cream staining her skin. "I have a sister, and she...she hates witches, and wizards. She spent most of the holidays calling me a freak and staying out of my way. And then I saw you when you were on the train, and your family loved you so much that..." She sighed. "Well, I got jealous."

She stopped, holding up a hand to keep him silent. She needed time to collect her thoughts. "The Sorting Hat wanted me put into Ravenclaw. It said I would do well there. But I'd already heard about Gryffindor on the train, and I thought it sounded wonderful. I knew that I needed to be in Gryffindor, because there'd be someone there to...to bring me out of my shell." She licked her lips. "Only there wasn't. They were nice enough, but there was no one daring me to do anything. Until you decided you wanted me." Her green eyes looked up at him. "You bring me out of my shell. Make me a better person." Her eyes darted around his bedroom. "Sometimes I try to do it myself, to prove that I should be in Gryffindor. That's what the Samhain thing is about. It's an ancient practice, but I came across it in Muggle studies and...and I'm just so _sick_ of being safe Lily, of being Miss Lily-Evans-Who-Hasn't-Got-A-Daring-Bone-In-Her-Body. So I," she shrugged and smiled, not continuing. 

She watched her fingers play with his bedspread. "Anyway, today is the Marry Me day." She looked at him sternly. "But don't get any ideas Potter. I'm not going to propose to you. First of all, I'm only seventeen, and secondly, I've been dreaming of the way my husband will propose to me for years, so I'm not going to give it up just because of some stupid tradition." She grinned at him.

"But I do like you, Potter. In fact, I like you something fierce. You...you make me feel good. Cherished. And, well, loved. And even if you are an arrogant prat, you're sweet – in your own way – and, well..." She sighed, slid off his bed and onto her knees. "Potter...James. Will you go out with me?"

Grinning, he answered quickly, just in case she changed her mind. "Oh Lily," he smiled. "I will! I can't believe you ever doubted that." He helped her stand, then led her to the door. He followed her outside, kissing her gently and quickly. When her returned, all three of his friends were awake and sitting up. It seemed Marianne and Theresa had informed Sirius and Peter of Lily's plan.

Peter and Sirius started re-enacting the scene. "Oh Lily," they laughed, their voices high and _falsetto_. "I will!" They started making smoochy noises with their hands.

James gave them a stern glare. "Mr. Prongs wishes to inform Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Wormtail that their mocking is irrelevant. It is _impossible_ to burst my bubble."

He grinned at Remus, then at Sirius, who seemed to be trying not to laugh. "After all, I won. Mark my words, Padfoot. That girl will marry me." He leant back on his bed, grinning like a loon. "But I can wait."

_Finis._


End file.
